My Name Is MarySue
by Pearlrosess
Summary: ***Flame Me!*** Mary-Sue 'walks' into Middle-Earth, but wishes she hadn't! It is not at all like she read, it is Evil! Please R


Okay, this is a Mary-Sue bash. I know it is probably not that good, but hey.it's my first attempt at a "Mary-Sue" I hope you enjoy and laugh much. It doesn't really say that it is Legolas; so if you don't want him to play a bad guy, picture someone else. But, I wrote it with him in mind, which is why I placed it where I did.  
  
Anything in -{ }- is a thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My Name Is Mary-Sue  
  
Chapter One:  
  
The Only Chapter  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
-{Wow! What a weird dream that was! I dreamed that I was walking in the park and when I stepped between these two weird looking trees, I was not in Earth anymore.}- She thought to herself as began to recognize her surroundings. She was trying to remember what had happened last night, and how she was surrounded by elves. -{Oh, that's right, I walked between the trees and I collapsed near the small pond.}-  
  
"You there, are you awake?" A voice demanded at her. She was bound at the wrists and legs.  
  
"Yes, I am awake. Why am I bound?" The girl replied.  
  
"You were trespassing in the kings forest and we caught you." The guard said with disgust in his voice.  
  
The other three guards were smirking and talking to each other, I could make out a word or two, and could not understand what they were saying.  
  
"Do you know what the punishment for a human to trespass in the forest without permission is?" Guard number two asked.  
  
"No, should I?" She replied, starting to not like these enchanting creatures.  
  
She had read many books about them, and she believed that they were elves. -{I remember reading a book by.who was it by again.oh yea.J.R.R.R Tolkien. I believe he called the world.uhhh.Middle-Earth.}- She was soon shaken from her thoughts by a long bony hand grabbing her by the arm and pulling her to her feet.  
  
"I am in no mood to put up with you!" Growled the Guard as he untied her feet and began pushing her to move.  
  
They walked for about an hour and finally reached a huge palace. The guards took the human to a cell and threw her in.  
  
"The Prince will be down in a minute to deal with you." The head guard said angrily while spitting on her. He turned and left, slamming and locking the door as he left.  
  
TWO HOURS LATER  
  
"I heard that you trespassed in MY forest!" Demand a tall and slender man with blond hair and beautiful blue eyes.  
  
"Well I'm sorry, but please give me a chance to explain." She pleaded to the man.  
  
"That is fine, explain. After all, I am not a bad man." Said the Prince.  
  
"Well, my name is Mary-Sue, and I am not from this world. I believe you call it.Middle-Earth."  
  
"Yes, yes, I have heard this before. Continue!"  
  
"I am from a place called earth and the year is 2002." She began and explained everything to the man before her, down to the last detail of how she got here.  
  
"Well, that is a good tale. I will believe you for now, but if you give me any cause not to, you will shall be punished.death." The Prince said nonchalantly. He then untied her arms and told her to follow him.  
  
She did as she was told and followed the arrogant man. They walked down many corridors until they reached what seemed to be a bedroom. He turned the handle and pushed open the door. She followed him in. He gave her some fresh close and told her to change.  
  
She glared at him as he made not attempt to leave as she was told to change. He stood there and watched her change, all the while holding a coy smile on his phase.  
  
"Thank Yo." Mary-Sue began, but was cut off.  
  
"You know what? I am tired of you kind! You are all the same! You are walking through a forest, or a city, or even water; then all the sudden you end up in my care. Well I don't want to deal with you kind any more!" The Prince spoke angrily.  
  
She did not know what she did to make him so angry, but now she was in fear of her life.  
  
"Guard! Guard!" The Prince screamed.  
  
Two guards ran in and immediately saluted to the prince. "Yes my lord? Your orders?" One guard questioned.  
  
"From now on, have every 'non Middle-Earther' shot by arrow on sight!" He demanded.  
  
The two guards turned and quickly left, to go and obey their Lord. The Prince turned to the beautiful human girl with an evil grin. She began backing away, towards a corner.  
  
"Come here my pretty.I want to see something." He demanded. She tried to run, but he elf was to fast and agile. He was on top of her before you could say "Polly want a cracker". He grabbed her arm and spun her around. He pulled her close to him and encircled her mouth with his. She tried to push him off, but she was too weak. He pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down. He then began to rip off her clothes. He took her and enjoyed every minute of it. She screamed, but to no avail, she was stuck. Every time she would try to push him off, he would slap her, which seemed only to encourage him. When he finished, he pushed her off his bed onto the floor, muttering something about her not being worthy.  
  
This was how the rest of her life was to be spent, as his slave and servant.  
  
From that day forward, the Prince was never again bothered with, "Well.I'm not from this world." 


End file.
